Some Kind of Monster
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Cuatro niños han desaparecido. Sam y Dean tendrán que salvarlos en menos de veinticuatro horas, o los niños morirán. Slash. Wincest.


-Creo que he encontrado algo – dijo Sam, cerrando su portátil.

Dean desvió un segundo la vista del asfalto para mirarle. Estaban en una carretera estatal al sur de Illinois, rodeada de campos de cultivos verdes y somníferamente aburridos.

A Dean aún le dolía la zona del costado que se había golpeado en la última cacería, pero aparte de eso ambos estaban tan sanos y a salvo como podían llegar a estarlo estos días. Quizá por eso hoy se sentía algo más optimista.

O quizá era porque la camiseta que Sam llevaba le quedaba una talla pequeña.

Apartó la mirada de los pectorales de su hermano y continuó mirando la carretera frente a él, lisa y casi vacía.

-Tú dirás.

-South Larberg, Oklahoma-comenzó a decir Sam-Cuatro niños desaparecidos.

Dean hizo una mueca. Desde aquella noche hace quince años en la que unos goblins habían intentado llevarse a Sam, Dean había sentido un odio especial por las criaturas que secuestraban niños.

Aún así…

-Podría estar secuestrándolos un humano-señaló Dean.

-Eso mismo pensé yo-le dio la razón Sam-Pero consulté el banco de datos de la comisaría local para haber si se habían dado más casos en ese pueblo. Y resulta que sí. Cada diez años, un grupos de entre tres y ocho niños desaparecen.

-Hemos cruzado el país por mucho menos-admitió Dean, y cogió el primer desvío hacia el oeste.

-

Dean detuvo la Impala. A su derecha, un cartel rezaba las palabras "Bienvenido a South Larberg, capital del mundo de los pasteles rellenos."

-¿Por qué será que todos los pueblos pequeños dicen ser la capital mundial de algo?-se preguntó en voz alta Dean mientras leía el cartel.

-Yo culpo al instinto gregario-contestó Sam, levantándose la camiseta unos centímetros para rascarse la barriga con gesto adormilado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dean al darse cuenta de que Sam aún tenía una marca roja sobre la cadera izquierda. Recordó habérsela hecho la noche anterior.

La voz de Sammy, ronca y sin aliento mientras le rogaba que continuara. El tacto frío de las losetas del suelo del motel contra sus rodillas, y el calor de la piel del otro contra su mejilla. Sangre pulsando entre sus piernas, ignorando su propio deseo por el momento, la anticipación quemándolo por dentro. Sus dientes sobre la pelvis de su hermano y los dedos de éste entrelazados en su cabello, intentando conducir su boca hasta otro punto de su anatomía. Respirar hondo y…

-¿Dean?

-¿Uh?-murmuró Dean.

Se preguntó si cabría en el espacio frente a Sam, entre su asiento y la guantera, con cuantos besos y caricias exactamente tendría que atormentarlo antes de que perdiera la vergüenza y comenzará a suplicarle…

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam.

-Joder, Sammy-musitó Dean con una mueca de dolor, y se llevó las manos a los oídos-¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tenías que poner en peligro mis tímpanos con ese berrido?

-Te preguntaba por dónde quieres empezar la investigación-contestó Sam con un suspiro. Estaba comenzando a aprender que a veces era mejor no pelearse con Dean.

Dean lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿Había algún punto en común en los niños desaparecidos?

-Sólo el colegio al que iban-contestó Sam-pero en el pueblo sólo hay un colegio, así que es posible que no sea relevante.

-¿Sólo un colegio?-dijo Dean, sorprendido-Pues sí que es pequeño el pueblo.

-Había otro, pero lo cerraron por falta de alumnos-explicó Sam-Hay un fuerte envejecimiento poblacional.

-Bueno, hay que empezar por algún sitio, así que vayamos al colegio ese-dijo Dean. Hizo el gesto de girar la llave de contacto, pero Sam lo detuvo apoyando una mano en su antebrazo-¿Qué pasa?-Sam acarició su mejilla, cubrió su nuca con una de sus manos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus bocas se juntaron en un beso corto y húmedo-¿Y eso?

-Me apetecía-contestó simplemente el más joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Viva la espontaneidad-repuso Dean alegremente, y puso en marcha el coche.

-

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Pase.

Elizabeth, su secretaria, entró en la habitación.

-Señor Miller, aquí hay dos hombres que quieren hablar con usted-dijo la mujer nerviosamente.

Tomas Miller dejó a un lado el documento que había estado leyendo.

-Que pasen.

Dos hombres enchaquetados y repeinados entraron en la habitación. El más alto se adelantó unos pasos a su compañero y le tendió la mano. Miller se la estrechó firmemente.

-Buenos días, señor Millar – dijo-Soy Michael Reeve, y mi compañero es Frank Mandler.

-Claro que sí-le dio la razón el más bajo, pero Millar se fijó en que parecía más interesado en lanzarle miradas seductivas a su secretaria. Su compañero lo notó también, e hizo una mueca, probablemente disgustado por la falta de profesionalidad de éste.

-Encantado. ¿Les apetece un café?

-No, gracias-dijo el más alto (Reeve, recordó Miller)

-Sí, gracias-contestó el otro.

-Elizabeth, ¿puedes…?

-Por supuesto, señor-dijo su secretaria, y salió de la habitación.

Los tres se sentaron, el director de la escuela tras la mesa y los otros dos frente a él, en sillas demasiado altas para ser cómodas para un niño pero demasiado bajas para la estatura de ambos hombres.

Cuando Millar había llegado a aquel puesto, se había maravillado por la incompetencia de tanto quien hubiera diseñado los asientos como del que las había elegido.

-Y bien, señor Reeve, señor Mandler, ¿a qué debo su visita?

El moreno (Mandler) se sacó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta un carné de algún tipo, y Miller lo inspeccionó.

-Ah-hizo al ver el texto en la identificación. Eran inspectores de sanidad. Eso explicaba porque Elizabeth se había puesto tan nerviosa. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta recibir una visita del departamento de sanidad-¿Ha habido algún problema?

-Oh, no, sólo es una inspección rutinaria-contestó el Reeve.

-Por supuesto-Miller carraspeó. Se levantó-Si me acompañan, iré ensañándoles las instalaciones.

-

El director Miller parecía nervioso, pero por lo que Sam y Dean sabían aquello podía deberse exclusivamente a que creía que su colegio estaba siendo inspeccionado por sanidad.

Sam y Dean tuvieron que esperar a que terminaran de enseñarles las clases, el gimnasio y a que entraran en la cafetería antes de encontrar la forma de introducir con naturalidad el tema del que de verdad querían hablar.

-En realidad, son muy buenos chicos-estaba diciendo Miller-Un poco traviesos, pero muy buenos. El año pasado la profesora de música y varios miembros de la asociación de padres llevaron a los de primero por el pueblo para que cantaran villancicos por las casas. Iban a volver a hacerlo este año, pero…

-Las desapariciones-lo interrumpió Dean.

-Sí-confirmó el director de la escuela. La tristeza en sus ojos parecía sincera-Algo terrible. Rezo todos las noches para que los encuentren.

-¿Sabe algo la policía?-preguntó Sam, su tono el de un curioso consternado por una noticia desgraciada.

-Aseguran que lo están investigando, pero si saben algo no nos lo dicen-suspiró Miller-Todo el pueblo está muy afectado.

-¿Y no tiene alguna teoría?-preguntó Dean mientras Miller los dirigía con un gesto al interior de la cocina.

-Todos tenemos alguna, claro. Es un pueblo pequeño. Chismorrear es nuestra principal ocupación-contestó Miller.

En la cocina, una mujer pequeña vestida de blanco calentaba una sopa no demasiado pestilente. Sam fingió comprobar el estado del suelo y Dean abrió y cerró los armarios de la cocina.

-¿Qué…?-dijo la mujer.

-No te preocupes, Martha, son inspectores de sanidad, sólo hacen su trabajo-se apresuró a decir el director, y la mujer pareció aplacarse un poco.

-¿Y cuál es la suya?-preguntó Dean.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuál es su teoría?-aclaró.

-No estoy seguro. Hay quien dice que es un secuestrador, pero a mí me resulta imposible de creer-dijo Miller-Cómo he dicho, es un pueblo pequeño. Conozco a nuestros habitantes, y sé que ninguno sería capaz de algo así. Personalmente, pienso que deben de haberse perdido, y no me cabe duda de que los encontraran muy pronto.

-Eso espero-dijo Sam, enderezándose.

-Gracias-Miller suspiró-¿Hay algo más que quieran ver aquí o prefieren que pasemos al cuarto de calderas?

Era obvio que no iban a sacarle nada más a aquel hombre, así que cuanto antes terminaran, mejor, pensó Sam. Intercambió una mirada con su hermano, y la expresión en el rostro de éste fue suficiente para hacerle saber que Dean estaba de acuerdo.

-Pasemos al cuarto de calderas, sí-contestó Dean al director, conteniendo apenas un grito de frustración. Habían perdido el tiempo.

-Por aquí-el director señaló una dirección un tanto vaga en el aire y comenzó andar. Sam y Dean lo siguieron.

-También nos gustaría hablar con el resto del personal docente-comentó Dean, caminando junto a él. "Quizá alguno de los demás profesores tenga una pista…"

-¿Oh?¿Por qué, si no le molesta la pregunta?-quiso saber el hombre.

-Es una nueva política municipal-improvisó Dean-Así nos aseguramos de que…-"Mierda". No se le ocurría nada. Tendría que haberle dejado esto a Sam. Por más que a Dean le costara admitirlo, a su hermano siempre se le había dado mejor mentir. "Quizá aún no es demasiado tarde para pasarle el marrón a Sammy," se dijo-Inspector Reeves, ¿por qué no se lo explica usted?

Pero Sam no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Y su compañero?-preguntó Miller.

-No lo sé.

-A propósito, creía que era usted quién se apellidaba Mandler…

-Creía mal-repuso Dean, y echó a andar por el pasillo. Encontraría a Sam aunque fuera la último que hiciera.

-

Sam salió de la cafetería tras su hermano y el director de la escuela. Entonces algo, una sensación de piel erizándose y ojos fijos en su nuca asaltó sus sentidos. Trató de ignorarla, pero partes de su mente que prefería dormidas le dijeron que no lo hiciera.

Comenzó a caminar. Cada paso era lento, amortiguado como cuando se anda con agua hasta la cintura. El aire olía a ozono. Rodeó una esquina, avanzó por el pasillo y una puerta al final de éste lo llamó. Se acercó sin recordar cuantos pasos había dado. El tacto del pomo contra la palma de su mano era frío. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

La habitación era un aula vacía a excepción de una niña pequeñita y rubia, sentada en el suelo junto a la pared, dibujando sobre el yeso de ésta con ceras de colores.

Sam se agachó junto a ella y miró el dibujo. Eran cuatro garabatos, cuatro monigotes reconocibles apenas como seres humanos, pero Sam supo que eran cuatro niños.

-¿Son los que han desparecido?-preguntó a la niña.

-Tres días-susurró ella en respuesta.

-¿Tres días?-la niña no contestó. Sam se fijó en que tenía collar puesto, cuencas de plástico con las letras del nombre de "Anne" en el centro-¿Anne?-la llamó, y ella dejó de dibujar y lo miró con unos ojos muy azules y muy grandes-Anne, ¿qué pasa en tres días?

Ella colocó su manita sobre el dibujo de la pared y dijo algo que Sam no oyó.

-¿Qué?

-Dentro de tres días, ellos estarán conmigo-dijo.

Las líneas de colores sobre la pared se convirtieron en rostros infantiles sin vida.

-¡Sammy!

Sam parpadeó. Seguía en cuclillas en la clase vacía, pero no había ni rastro de la niña ni del dibujo. Se incorporó, confuso, y comprendió que debía de haber visto a un fantasma manifestándose.

Salió del aula. Dean estaba en el pasillo frente a esta, mirando en todas direcciones, y Miller estaba junto a él, respirando como si acabara de recorrer la escuela corriendo.

-¡Sam!-exclamó al verlo Dean, y corrió a su lado-¿A dónde coño has ido? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sam fue a explicarle lo que había ocurrido, pero en ese momento el director de la escuela llegó hasta donde estaban. Tendría que esperar hasta que se fuera para poder hablar con él.

-¿No se llamaba Michael Reeve?-preguntó el hombre.

Sam tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que se refería.

-Sam es su segundo nombre-mintió Dean.

El director le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Dean se limitó a dedicarle su sonrisa más encantadora con la esperanza de que eso bastara para distraerlo. Quizá lo habría sido, pero Dean no llegó a descubrirlo, porque en aquel momento Elizabeth, la secretaria del director, llegó por el pasillo acompañada por dos hombres enchaquetados.

-Señor, han venido dos inspectores de sanidad-dijo ella.

-Ya lo sé, Elizabeth. Los estoy atendiendo ahora mismo.

-No, señor, no lo comprende. Estos dos caballeros dicen ser también inspectores de sanidad-la mujer señaló a sus dos acompañantes-Y dicen que su departamento no ha enviado a nadie más hoy.

El rostro de Miller pasó de la sorpresa a la incomprensión a la incredulidad en menos de tres segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?-preguntó.

Uno de los hombres se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una identificación que lo acreditaba como inspector de sanidad.

-Señores, creo que me deben una explicación-Miller se giró para hablar con los Winchesters, pero estos ya habían salido corriendo de allí.

-

-Que cagada-murmuró Dean cuando llegaron a la habitación de motel-¿Qué probabilidades había de que tuvieran una inspección de sanidad justo ese día?

Sam se encogió de hombros, colocó su portátil sobre la mesa y lo encendió. Mientras, Dean se dejó caer perezosamente sobre la cama que compartía con Sam.

-Aún no me has dicho porque te dio por desaparecer-dijo Dean.

-Vi un fantasma.

Dean se enderezó un poco.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió, interesado.

-Una niña llamada Anne-explicó Sam-Rubia, unos seis años. Insinuó que dentro de tres días los niños desaparecidos estarían muertos.

-Así que es ella quién los está haciendo desparecer…

-Eso mismo pienso yo-contestó Sam, y comenzó a teclear en su ordenador.

-Genial. Esto facilita las cosas. Sólo hay que encontrar sus huesos, añadirles sal, un poco de fuego y los niños volverán con sus padres-se levantó y miró la pantalla del ordenador de Sam.

Su hermano ya estaba hackeándo la base de datos del pueblo. Minutos después, una foto de una niña rubia llamada Anne James Franpton, nacida en 1971, desaparecida en 1977 y encontrada literalmente en los huesos dos años después; estaba en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Aquí dice que está enterrada en el cementerio local-dijo Sam.

-Fantástico. Entonces esperemos a que se haga de noche.

-

En lo que a Dean se refería, aquella era una de las peores partes de la cacería. "Al menos es lo bastante simple como para que ni Sam se ponga en peligro haciéndolo," se dijo para darse ánimos, y continuó cavando.

Al fin, su pala chocó con algo sólido. Abrieron el diminuto ataúd y Dean esparció sal y gasolina en el interior de éste. Sin intercambiar una palabra con Sam, entrelazó los dedos frente a él para darle un punto de apoyo para el pie desde el cual salir del agujero. Luego, una vez arriba, Sam lo ayudó a subir. Dean sacó las cerillas de su bolsillo, encendió una y la dejó caer sobre el ataúd.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil-murmuró Sam, mirando los huesos arder.

-Las hemos tenido más fáciles-señaló Dean-Además, no la gafes. Aún podrían ir mal las cosas.

No se equivocaba.

-

Dean despertó y buscó con la mirada a su hermano. Éste estaba vestido con una camiseta y unos boxers, apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados y una mueca de concentración en el rostro.

-Los niños no han vuelto a sus casas-dijo Sam en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Dean se había despertado.

-Es decir, que nada de echar un polvo mañanero, ¿no?-bromeó Dean.

-Dean…

-Sí, sí, ya te oído-gruñó, dándose la vuelta en la cama, y suspiró-Vale. ¿Estás seguro de que el cadáver que quemamos era el de la niña que visto?

-Completamente-contestó Sam.

-Es decir, que no era el fantasma.

-Obviamente no.

-Joder. Entonces estamos como ayer…

-No del todo-dijo Sam-Verás, cuando oí decir al de la cafetería que los niños seguían desaparecidos volví a la habitación para estudiar un poco más el caso de Anne.

-Espera, espera, echa el freno-dijo Dean-¿Cafetería? ¿Has ido a la cafetería?

-Sí.

-¿Has traído comida?

-Estás sobre la mesa-Dean se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella-Esa obsesión tuya con la comida no puede ser sana-comentó Sam.

-Al contrario-contestó Dean, y pegó un sorbo a su café-No estar obsesionado con la comida es lo que no es sano.

-Dice el adicto a las supermodelos-murmuró sarcásticamente Sam.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-repuso Sam-Como decía, estudié el caso de Anne. ¿Y sabes qué?-Dean hizo un ruidito, pero como estaba hablando con la boca llena Sam no lo entendió. Dio por echo que era un "no"-Anne desapareció en un parque, no en la escuela, así que no debería haber aparecido allí. Lo cual me hace pensar…

-Que murió en la escuela-Dean terminó la frase por él.

-Exacto. Con un poco de suerte, si vamos allí encontraremos alguna pista-Sam suspiró-El único problema es que el director ya nos conoce. Tendremos que ir esta tarde, cuando se haya vaciado el colegio.

-Es decir, que tenemos varias horas libres-Dean esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué te parece que podemos hacer para pasar el rato?  
-Eres imposible-dijo Sam. Se quitó la camiseta y se metió bajo las sabanas que cubrían a Dean-¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que en el sexo?-preguntó con fingida exasperación, y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello a Dean.  
-No-repuso Dean, y le besó.

-

Detrás de la escuela había un descampado sin edificar, y Dean escogió ese lugar para aparcar la Impala. Eran las siete de la tarde, pero ya había anochecido. Un viento invernal mecía las nubes en el cielo, cubriendo a ratos una luna casi llena.

Saltaron la pequeña valla sin problemas y comenzaron a examinar el edificio en busca de posibles lugares de entrada. Encontraron una puerta oxidada, y Sam forzó la cerradura.

El pasillo estaba oscuro. En aquella luz, las sombras de los dibujos colgados en las paredes resultaban fantasmagóricos. Dean encontró un interruptor, pero la luz no se encendió.

-Deben cortar la luz por las noches-dedujo Dean, y encendió su linterna.

Encontraron el aula con facilidad. El entrenamiento de John había sido bueno para el sentido de la orientación de ambos. La puerta estaba abierta, y entraron en la clase vacía.

-Estaba dibujando aquí-dijo Sam, agachándose junto a la pared.

-Así que probablemente fue aquí donde murió…-reflexionó Dean, agachándose junto a su hermano-Quizá haya una habitación oculta tras la pared-sugirió. Golpeó la pared suavemente. No sólo no sonó a hueco, sino que además se raspó los nudillos. Dean chasqueó la lengua-O quizá no-Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, y una loseta crujió bajo él.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

Dean se levantó de donde había estado sentado, y examinaron la baldosa. Estaba un poco suelta.

-¿Crees qué…?-preguntó Sam.

-Es posible-contestó Dean, y repitió el procedimiento de la pared con el suelo. Dos losas sonaron a hueco-¿Cómo las levantamos?

-Un segundo-Sam sacó de la bota un cuchillo, clavó el filo en el borde entre las dos baldosas e hizo palanca. La losa se levantó unos centímetros, y entre los dos la apartaron a un lado.

Dean iluminó la abertura con su linterna. Había una caída de un metro y medio, y luego un suelo de lo que parecía ser cemento.

-¿Crees que cabrás por el hueco, Samdzilla?-bromeó Dean.

-He estado en sitios más estrechos-dijo Sam con una voz sugerente cuyo efecto quedó una tanto mermado por el sonrojo en su cara. Dean alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Cuidado, Sammy. Si sigues así, acabarás siendo tan pervertido como yo-dijo, y acto seguido entró por el agujero.

Dio un par de pasos, agachándose para no golpearse la cabeza con el techo, iluminando sus alrededores. Parecía estar en la mitad de un pasillo de cemento. Escuchó a Sam caer junto a él.

Sam olisqueó el aire.

-Huele como cuando el fantasma se apareció-comentó-¿Izquierda o…?-comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al oír un ruido como de llantos. Venía de la derecha.

-Por aquí-susurró Dean, señalando aquella dirección. Ambos sacaron sus pistolas.

Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo. Éste desembocada en una habitación cuadrada. Aquí el techo era algo más alto, pero seguía siendo tan bajo que a Sam le habría bastado ponerse de puntillas para sentirlo contra la cabeza. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de piedra, y sobre esta, velas negras arrojaban luz sobre una serie de calaveras alineadas por la superficie de ésta.

Por el tamaño, eran cráneos de niños.

Sam tragó saliva y linterna en mano se acercó a examinar la mesa.

-Es un altar de sacrificios para convocar a un demonio Edogh Eey-dijo, estudiando los símbolos dibujados sobre la piedra.

-El nombre me suena.

-Tuvimos un caso hace año con un Edogh Eey de por medio-le recordó Sam-Otorgan poderes mágicos a cambio de sacrificios humanos cada cierto número de años.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Alguien con complejo de aprendiz de brujo…-musitó Dean.

-Hay doce cráneos. Desaparecieron quince niños, y Anne fue una de los tres primeros, así que es probable que sólo haya estado guardando los cráneos de de los siguientes sacrificios-reflexionó Sam-Me pregunto por qué.

-Ajá. Pues yo no me pregunto nada. ¿Vamos a salvar a los niños o qué?

-Por supuesto-Sam se sonrojó.

En el lado contrario de la habitación había un tunel. Los llantos parecían proceder de allí. Los dos hermanos recorrieron el tunel y llegaron a una habitación más pequeña. En la pared frente ellos había cuatro niños, todos encadenados a la pared. Tres de ellos estaban dormidos y otro de ellos llorando.

Dean musitó un taco. Dos de los niños se despertaron, y el que había estado llorando se encogió en el suelo, atemorizado.

-Está bien-dijo Dean, guardándose la pistola para no asustarlos-Somos de los buenos. Venimos a llevaros con vuestros padres.

Los niños parecieron calmarse un poco ante esto. Los Wincesters se apresuraron a forzar las cerraduras de las esposas que llevaban. El niño que había continuado dormido se despertó cuando comenzaron a quitarle las suyas.

-¿Es la comida?-pregunto adormiladamente.

-No. Venimos a rescataros-explicó Sam.

-Pero es la hora de la comida…-insistió el niño.

-¡Ya comerás fuera!-le gritó otro de los niños.

-Eh, nada de peleas-los riñó Dean, y durante un segundo se sintió como cuando Sammy tenía ocho años y tenía que controlarlo para que no metiera los dedos en el enchufe-Hay que salir de aquí pitando y en silencio, no vaya a venir mister satánico a por vosotros.

Se oyó un sonido rechinante.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó entre lágrimas el niño que habían oído llorar.

-Mister satánico-dijo otro de los niños.

-Mierda-musitó Dean, y terminó de soltar las ligaduras del último niño-¡Sam!

-¡Sí!-el menor asintió, y luego, a los niños-Venir conmigo. Os sacaré de aquí.

Dean vio a su hermano pequeño alejarse rodeado de los niños ("¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" les decía su hermano)y luego sacó su pistola y apuntó al vacío frente a él. Oyó el sonido de pasos, y luego oyó al secuestrador murmurar una palabrota.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo una voz ronca pero femenina-¡Estoy armada!

¿Seria verdad? E incluso si no lo era, ¿qué debía hacer? No podía matar a quien quiera que fuera si era un ser humano…

Oyó otro paso, y tomó una decisión. Levantó la linterna, que había estado enfocando el suelo. El secuestrador (O, más bien, la secuestradora) se cubrió los ojos, cegada por la repentina luz. La bandeja con comida que traía cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, y guisantes y salsa de tomate se derramaron.

"¡Ahora!" se dijo, y corrió hacia la mujer. Pero éste se recuperó rápido, se agachó y recogió la bandeja de plástico, lista para golpear a Dean en la cabeza con ella en cuanto llegó a su altura. Dean esquivó el golpe ágilmente.

La mujer gritó furiosa, y lo siguiente que Dean supo fue que una luz roja lo golpeó dolorosamente en el pecho. Perdió la conciencia.

-

Cuando despertó unos minutos después, experimentó una sensación de confusión antes de recordar como había acabado allí. Se llevó la mano a la zona del impacto. Le ardía y estaba casi seguro de que humeaba, pero aparte de unas ligeras nauseas no se sentía demasiado mal.

Tanteó a su alrededor en busca de su linterna y su arma. Encontró ambos objetos y apuntó el aire a su alrededor en busca de la mujer, pero no la encontró.

Retrocedió hasta el túnel que conectaba aquella habitación con la sala del altar, y se detuvo justo antes de llegar al ver lo que había allí.

La mujer, a quien ahora pudo reconocer como Martha, la cocinera del colegio, había encendido velas negras por toda la instancia y había dibujado una serie de símbolos entorno al altar con algo sospechosamente parecido a sangre. No había ni rastro de los niños.

Y su hermano estaba atado en el suelo de pies y brazos, todas su extremidades extendidas, desnudo excepto por sus calzoncillos. Frente a él, Martha cantaba en una lengua que Dean reconocía apenas como un idioma demoníaco.

Debía ser discreto, se dijo Dean. Un paso en falso y Sam estaría en peligro.

La mujer se arrodilló en junto a Sam, alzó una daga afilada en el aire con el claro objetivo de hundirla en el cuerpo de su hermano y Dean exclamó "¡A la mierda!".

La discreción siempre había sido algo más propio de Sammy, se dijo, y disparó a la mujer en el hombro.

Mientras Martha se sujetaba la herida, Dean corrió por la habitación hasta su hermano estaba.

-¡Sí que has tardado!-protestó Sam al verlo llegar.

-De nada, Sammy-contestó Dean. Se agachó para desatarlo, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a la mujer alzar el brazo sano en el aire mientras una bola de luz escarlata se formaba en la palma de su mano.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Sam, y Dean se apartó para esquivar el rayo de luz-¡Si te da con eso, te dejará inconsciente!

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué te crees que he tardado tanto?-repuso Dean, irritado.

La mujer avanzó hacia él. Dean la apuntó con la pistola, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo Martha le lanzó otra de aquellas bolas de luz. Dean soltó una palabrota y se apartó de la trayectoria de ésta.

"Puede lanzarlas con demasiado rapidez. Necesito escudarme con algo…"

Un nuevo rayo de luz surcó el aire hacia él, y mientras trataba de esquivarlo Dean estuvo apunto de chocarse contra el altar.

"¡Bingo!" pensó, y se colocó tras la mesa de piedra.

La mujer dudó unos instantes, como si no estuviera muy segura de que sus rayos de luz pudieran atravesar la piedra. Dean, mientras tanto, apuntó a su otro hombro con su arma y rogó que no pudieran.

Si se quedaba inconsciente, Sam quedaría a la merced de la mujer. Su hermano moriría, y el maldito trato que hizo no habría servido para nada.

Martha alzó su mano en el aire. Dean se preparó para disparar.

Al mismo tiempo, dos proyectiles, una bala y un rayo de luz, surcaron el aire en direcciones opuestas.

La bala perforó la mano de la mujer.

El proyectil de Martha hizo pedazos el altar.

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam.

Durante unos segundos, sólo se escuchó el eco del grito de Sam y los alaridos de dolor de la mujer.

-Estoy bien-dijo Dean al fin, surgiendo de detrás de la montaña de rocas que una vez había sido una mesa y limpiándose el polvo de los vaqueros-No me ha dado.

-¡Tú!-gritó la mujer. Corrió hasta el altar-¡Has destrozado mi altar al señor de la oscuridad!

-Uh, no. Lo has hecho tú-señaló Dean.

-¡Te maldeciré! ¡Todos tus niños sufrirán el mal de la noche, hasta la quinta generación!-Martha cerró los ojos comenzó a decir unas palabras en latín.

Dean suspiró, cogió una de las rocas y golpeó a la mujer en la cabeza con ella. Martha cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Algunos no llegan a enterarse nunca de que han perdido-gruñó Dean, e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sam al ver la expresión de su cara.

-No me gusta pegar a mujeres-contestó Dean. Se arrodilló junto a él-Sabes, Sammy, este look de sacrificio humano te sienta muy bien…-dijo, subiendo y bajando las cejas picadamente.

-Sólo desátame.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam.

-Vale, vale…-Se sacó un cuchillo de la bota y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a su hermano-¿Y los niños?

-Conseguí sacarlos antes de que me alcanzara. Les dije que fueran a la policía-Dean terminó de cortar la cuerda que ataba su mano derecha, y Sam flexionó y estiró los dedos, tratando de estimular la circulación-Estarán por llegar.

-Ajá. Oye, ¿seguro que no te apetece aprovechar que ya estás atadito?

-¡Dean!

-

Dos horas después, doloridos por la batalla, los dos hermanos estaban dentro de la Impala, alejándose del pueblo a toda prisa.

-No lo entiendo. ¡Si hasta los niños les dijeron que nosotros los salvamos! ¿Por qué estaban empeñados en que éramos los cómplices de la novia satánica de Ratatouille?-preguntó Dean.

-Éramos forasteros-fue la respuesta de Sam.

-Odio como tratan a los forasteros en los pueblos pequeños.

-Ya somos dos.

En la radio, Kira Hammett tocaba un solo de guitarra.

-Sigo diciendo que tendríamos que haber aprovechado que estabas atado…-bromeó Dean, sólo para hacer a su hermano sonrojarse.

-¡No podíamos! ¡La policía habría llegado a la mitad!-señaló Sam con impaciencia.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Quieres decir que esa es la única razón por la que no querías hacerlo?-inquirió Dean.

-Yo no he dicho eso-murmuró.

-Pero es verdad.

Sam no respondió durante varios minutos, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza, esquivando su mirada.

-Tenemos algo de cuerda en el maletero, ¿sabes?-dijo Dean con una sonrisa maliciosa-Si quieres, podríamos utilizarla esta noche…

Sam se sonrojó aún más si cabía y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Dean puso todos sus sentidos en encontrar un motel en el que pasar la noche.

Fin


End file.
